it_just_isfandomcom-20200216-history
The Owl
-INTRODUCTION AND PLOT- The Owl was told to be the strongest Cannibal to ever have existed. He destroyed half of the The 1st Ward and destroyed more than half of the wards. His past and history is extremely unknown. But after a recent investigation, the names of his family members were somewhat uncovered, and his wife has been captured, but the daughter managed to kill the guards and escape Simon's Lab. Seth Armonisioni caused major turmoil, and is responsible for over a million casualties years. He was called ``The Owl'' for his Kanuhjan appearing as enormous, brown, feather covered wings, Binajuun Type, along with his owl looking mask. The Owl first was noticed as a masked figure who would evidently kill and devour 27-89 people, and travel to the next ward extremely quickly. This went on for nearly 50 years, until the owl suddenly dissapeared without anyone having clue how and why. It was theorized that he was killed and devoured by other cannibals, but at October 24, 9789 A sudden attack led by The Owl and several other unknown accomplices was directed towards TCOAC's main office in the 1st ward. Quickly, the battle escalated, and after about 4 hours of non-stop fighting, The Owl's accomplices were all killed, except for the owl. After this, TCOAC's main objectives were to eliminate The Owl as quickly as possible, no matter the cost. The Owl fought for over 2 days, until he was finally killed by Shane Anenstot. After this, information was slowly gathered, and The Owl's wife and daughter were located, leading to the great battle at the 27'th ward. -APPEARANCE- As Seth Armonisioni He was a very tall and masculine man. He had pure white hair, with some strands black. He looked very elderly, and had a small mustache above his lip. He wore sagging pants, with a black robe, and a symbol marked on the hood. He casually wore slippers, and had multiple stitches sewn with red thread across his neck, head, and eyes. As The Owl He was very tall and intimidating, wearing an owl-like mask, with his robe covered in blood. Almost the same, but noticeably different. -PERSONALITY- As Seth Armonisioni He was a very kind hearted man, often prioritizing others instead of himself. He would often treat everyone equally, and had little to on enemies. He deeply hated violence, and valued life enormously. He always was very forgiving, and always had little to no thought of revenge or anger in his heart. As The Owl He was a very violent and sadistic person. He would often take pleasure in seeing others suffer, and seemed to have no regard for anyone but himself and people he wants to protect. He takes great amusement in vengeance, holding grudges for as anything as people even only slightly getting in his way. -INVOLVEMENT- -The Destruction Of The 29th-67th Ward- The Destruction Of The 29th-67th Ward was led by Seth and his group, The Owls. they destroyed these wards all together, and leading cannibals in with them, Making these certain areas uninhabitable for humans. Multiple Hunters took part in reclaiming these wards, but to no avail. One Hunter escaped, reporting that a hooded figure with an owl like mask devoured the entire team. -The Rise Of The Hunters- Because of Seth and The Owls's caused destruction, TCOAC raised hunter activity drastically. Now, with hunters roaming wards 24/7. Because of this, multiple wards which were originally a Cannibal feasting central became Cannibal graveyard. Although this decreased Cannibal activity somewhat, this did not at all affect The Owls plans. -The Semi-Destruction Of The 1'st Ward- Because of Seth and his troops, the 1st ward was heavily damaged. They destroyed multiple facilities, and nearly took the entire ward over, killing more than half the population, and killing half of the guard and hunter population in the 1st Ward. They continued to wreak havoc and destroy, taking over the ward, until Shane Anenstot arrived. -RELATIONSHIPS- Anna Armonisioni Seth and Anna cared deeply for each other. Though Anna supported Seth in every way, she was still confused about his deep anger and hope for humanity's demise. Anna loved Seth with all her heart, as it crushed her humanity and moral when she had found out Seth had been killed. After this event, she suffered through a great depression, realizing his husband, and the father of his daughter was never coming back. She became insane and unstable, and killed anyone in her sight. Chloe Armonisioni Not much is known about Seth and his daughter's relationship, because after she was born, his daughter never got to see him that much because of his work and frequent trips outside, being a terrorist group leader. She always had great admiration towards her father, and always drew him pictures. -POWER- Seth was capable of destroying entire wards alone, and was even considered and called a strong opponent by Shane. He is quick and agile, strong and persevering, and can defend himself from other strong Cannibals and Hunters out there. After his death, his Kanuhjan was extracted and structured into most recently made Tinujan, making Tinujan technology far more advance and strong, causing immense casualties towards Cannibals.. Capable of withstanding immense fire power, and an outstanding pain tolerance, he was near unstoppable. He could survive nuclear decelluration radiation treatment, and had incredible regeneration, and was capable of taking down an entire legion by himself. Seth was considered the strongest Cannibal, until February 7, 1299, when The Hidden Reaper was classified as the strongest Cannibal.